HJG
by InZanity R
Summary: H.J.G – The most notorious initial in Hogwarts. The initial of the famous bandit, Hermione Jean Granger. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter


**H.J.G**

 ** _H.J.G_** – The most notorious initial in Hogwarts.

Anything that's been branded by such initials only meant one thing. That Hermione Jean Granger, the famous bandit and her merry crew, have struck once again.

Deep in the Forbidden forest, Hermione and her merry band of mischiefs gathered around a bond fire, laughing and congratulating each other for their successful looting. Her merry men, plus women, all cheered loudly and praised their leader for another thievery well done.

Harry Potter. The only son of Duke James and Duchess Lily Potter.

Ronald 'Ron' Weasley. Harry's best friend and the youngest son of the nobles: Molly and Arthur.

Luna Lovegood, daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood, the journalist of the town paper 'The Quibbler'.

And Ginerva 'Ginny' Weasley, the youngest child of the Weasley family and Ron's sister.

Of course, no one knows that the young nobles are involved with Hermione, the famous bandit who steals from the rich and gives to the poor. No one dared to name them as one of the merry band of mischiefs who aids Hermione with her heists.

How could they if they're too scared to remember whose robbing them?

The mischievous band passed around the small bags of fortunes, looking at the contents they have. The bags contained gold coins, jewelries, and even expensive cloths that's enough for everyone to share. Enough to provide to the orphanage they provide their assistance with. With such prizes, all of them laughed happily and celebrated their victory. They all know that the orphanage will have a good month with all the loot they now have.

While in the middle of the celebration, Harry noticed that within their small group, a certain someone did not join their small victory party. He looked around and found that they are missing the one who orchestrated their little heists.

The one whom the authorities are after but cannot catch.

From where he sat, Harry looked up to the lowest branch of a large tree that serves as their makeshift roof and saw the one he was looking for. Smiling, he excused himself from everyone and joined his longtime friend.

"You doin' okay there?" Harry asked the teen with a bushy brown hair. He noticed that his friend was holding a golden trinket with a blue gem at the end and eyed it carefully. When his friend noticed his presence, she immediately tucked the jewelry inside her robes and nodded her head silently. He has to stifle his laughter at how Hermione desperately hid the precious item. "I know, ya know." He grinned and winked at his friend.

Hermione staggered and almost fell off the tree branch. It was a long way down and no matter how agile she is, she won't be able to land on her two feet without getting a scratch if she fell. Luckily for her that her survival instincts kicked in and her legs locked on the thick branch, preventing the possible long and painful fall. "If I fall, I'll make sure to drag you along with me," she warned the bespectacled noble.

"I know you won't mate." Harry laughed and looked up to the moon that's visible through a gap between the trees that surrounds them. It was a full moon. "So... Why didn't you grab the last treasure? That would've been a fortune for you," he grinned. "Probably the greatest treasure you will ever steal."

Hermione stayed silent for a minute before sighing heavily. She has an idea what her friend was implying. "The possibility of it bearing the royal seal is high and I would have the king's guards on my tail if I even try to steal it," it was true. Even if she can easily steal the treasure, having it in her possession will be a pain to her.

"Since when did the 'royal seal' and some royal guards, stop you?" Harry grinned mischievously.

Hermione ignored her friend and placed her hand above the pocket where she hid the jewelry. She closed her eyes, gripped her pocket, and reminisce what had happen earlier.

 ** _Flashback_**

"So tell us, oh brilliant leader, what are we stealing today?" Ginny asked. She poked her head up from the bush she was hiding at and patted the nearby bush. "So?"

The bush Ginny patted shrugged. "I'm not 'mione," said the person hiding in the bush. The voice resembled Ron's.

Ginny patted the other bush. "Not me, love." Harry's voice came from the bush she patted.

The redhead was about to pat another bush but Luna's head popped up from it.

Annoyed, Ginny now stood up from where she was hiding and looked around vehemently. "Dammit Granger! Whe-ow!" a rock hit her head and the said rock rolled on the ground. She glared at where the rock came from, one of the low tree branches, and found Hermione crouched down and blending in with her surroundings. Their leader was glaring back at her while juggling another rock with one hand. The glare was signal enough for her to keep quiet.

The sound of hooves and horses neighing alerted Ginny and someone, she did not know who, pulled her back in the bushes to hide.

Hermione shook her head after seeing Ginny disappear from the bushes. Leave it to her feisty friend to be impatient during a heist. She looked up to the sky and looked at the bright full moon and starless skies. "Just in time," she whispered with a smile.

It was a beautiful night. The stars shied away from the boastful moon among the cloudless sky. It was a night of beauty and it will be perfect when it is decorated with jewels and gold that could bring smiles to the orphans back in town.

The famed bandit smirks and looked at where the sounds are coming from. She reached down to her boots and gripped the small daggers tied around it. She was ready.

Two white stallions emerged from the left side of the road, pulling a large white carriage that bears the insignia of a flower.

The insignia of the royal family, Delacours.

Hermione smiled devilishly when her eyes saw the insignia of the Delacour family. _'Tip worth the money,'_ Hermione whistled, signaling her friends to get ready.

When the horses stepped on a line drawn on the dirt, the brunette bandit pulled the two small hilt-less daggers from her boots and threw it to the direction of the horses. The horses went frantic after seeing the daggers and stopped pulling the carriage.

The two soldiers that are supposed to guard the carriage, jumped off the vehicle and tried to calm the frightened horses. With all the horse noises and the shouts from the guards, Hermione whistled again, signaling her friends to advance and start the raid.

With the signal, everyone jumped out of their respective bushes with different masks to conceal their identities and a weapon in hand. Hermione could hear their shouts and laughter as they take on the guards easily. She waited for the guards to focus their attention on her mischievous band.

It was their job. They were the muscles, the distractions, and Hermione's the brains of the whole operation.

With the guards busy defending themselves from the bandits, Hermione took a hidden dagger from her back and jumped off the branch, landing on the top of the carriage. She did not hide her identity unlike her friends. Being a daughter of a lowly farmer, a peasant, the brunette did not see any reason to hide her identity unlike her friends.

Plus nobody as able to recognized her. It was either they are too afraid to look at her or already unconscious to remember.

With a blade in hand and the guards distracted, she strides towards the edge of the carriage and slipped inside via open window. She expected someone to scream in fear or even scamper away from her like all victims would. Expected them to be begging for their lives. But instead of screams and begging for mercy, she got a curious stare from the occupant of the carriage. A woman with blonde hair, beautiful face, and dark blue eyes. The said woman wore a royal blue gown that matches her eyes and the gold necklace with a blue gem that rested on her chest.

The blonde noble was not even showing any fear in front of the famed bandit.

Hermione raised a brow, curious to why the blonde was just looking at her like nothing was happening. Like that there was no stranger carrying a knife in the carriage, or swordfights going on outside. When she stare at those deep ocean blue eyes again, she felt like drowning in the vast blue ocean.

"Are you 'ere to rob me?" the blonde asked, breaking the silence and the staring contest between them. The blonde's voice bore a thick accent. One that shows that the noble's first language must've been French.

The bandit shook her head, clearing her mind off of the distraction that is the blonde's eyes. Gripping her weapon tighter, she nodded her head as a response to the blonde's question. "I just need the valuables, missy. And I swear on my life that you will not be harmed. Be it by my blade... or my hands," she said huskily. It was a surprise to her how her voice changed when talking to the blonde but set it aside for now.

"'ow very nice of you. You can take 'zem if you like." the blonde spreads her arms wide, showing the small pouches beside her. "Eet eez of no use to me."

Hermione nodded once again. Sheathing her dagger on the scabbard that's tied on her back, she approached the blonde noble with sheer caution. The blonde maybe a woman, but she would not take any chances. She is a woman and already deemed as a dangerous criminal.

She was about to take the three bags from the blonde's left when she heard the noble speak again.

"You are ra'zer young to be a bandit," the noble said with an inquisitive look on her face.

Hermione grunted, busy with collecting the riches surrounding the blonde. "Tough times."

The blonde smiled. "And a female too."

Hermione stopped and looked at the blonde with a scowl on her face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The blonde's smile didn't falter even after seeing Hermione's dangerous looking scowl. "O' no'zing. Eet eez just unusual,"

The bandit suppressed the urge to strangle the blonde or run her knife through the noble's throat. With a deep sigh, she rolled her eyes and ignored the noble's presence.

Indeed it was not of the norm for a woman to be a bandit, let alone working manual labor aside from household work or clerical work. But Hermione needed the money. A lot of money. One that cannot be earned by simply washing the clothes or working as a cashier at a store or two. Hermione badly needs the money to help her parents, the town orphanage, and the poor townspeople of Hogwarts. And the only way she could get such large amount, fast, is by being a bandit. It may not be the most honest jobs, but the nobles, aside from the family of her friends, did not really need too much money.

Still ignoring the blonde, Hermione made her way to the other side where the last bags of treasures are. But as she moved, her eyes caught the jewelry atop of the blonde's chest, in-between her cleavage. She noted that it was a beautiful gem on top of those ample breasts.

"My face eez up 'ere, _mon_ _voleur_ ," there was a hint of teasing in the blonde's voice.

She heard the blonde called her as 'voleur' or thief, and blushed after being caught staring at the blonde's chest. Blushing, Hermione slowly looked up to the blonde and her breath hitched upon seeing the blonde's face.

There's was not much difference compared to the first glance. The blonde is still a beauty before her eyes. But with the close proximity, she could see how alluring those blue eyes are. Her heart suddenly pound like it was being hammered by a steel war hammer as she continue to stare at the blonde's eyes. She can see the blonde smiling at her cheekily but she was too entranced by her beauty to even move.

"'Mione! You done there?" Harry shouted from outside the carriage.

Harry's voice snapped the brunette out of her trance and realized that she was taking too long in looting the carriage. With an annoyed growl, she took the last batch of pouches beside the blonde and cursed at herself for being distracted. But as she was about to leave with the treasures in hand, a thought came to her mind.

Acting on pure instincts and with adrenaline pumping in her veins, she threw the pouches outside, knowing that her friends will be picking it up and turned around to face the blonde. With the treasure out of her hands, she turned to the blonde noble pushed her back and straddled her legs. The blonde gasped at her sudden movements but she chose to ignore it and looked at those alluring blue eyes.

"You know, you should be afraid of me," Hermione whispered. Her eyes trailed from the blonde's blue eyes down to her lips that were inches apart from her own. She can feel the warm breath of the blonde that caressed her lips like a warm blanket on a chilly night.

"And w'y eez 'zat, _mon voleur_?" the blonde asked, daring the brunette to make a move.

It was like some magic was placed upon them by a wizard or a witch.

Hermione was not able to hear the question from the blonde since her eyes watched how the blonde ran her tongue over those luscious lips and then bit the lower lip seductively as if it was anticipating something from the brunette. It was enticing and it was testing Hermione's libido.

"Any minute now leader!" Ginny shouted.

Shaking her head to clear her lustful thoughts about the blonde, Hermione changed her mind and was about to leave when her robes were pulled back by the noble. The sudden tug made her fall towards the blonde and their lips colliding.

Whether or not it was a coincidence, the famous bandit found her lips on the blonde's. Shocked, Hermione was frozen on the spot as the blonde has her eyes closed as if savoring the feeling of the sudden kiss. It took Hermione's will power to stay still as the blonde did not even move away from her.

But with blonde snaking her arms around her waist, pulling her close, she felt the noble relaxed under her and deepened the kiss. All of her senses were alerted and with it, she can say that the kiss felt good. No, it felt great. It was like her lips touching an expensive velvety cloths that they stole from other nobles and the taste was like of blueberries mixed with wine.

The sensation was enough for the famous bandit leader to give in to the kiss, body reciprocating all touches the blonde did to her.

"Hermione!"

The shout coming from Luna made Hermione realize what she was doing and pushed herself away from the blonde. Her brows furrowed at the blonde who has a satisfied smile on her face. Her mind was still clouded by their kiss and her sights got a hold of the gem that lay on top of the blonde's chest.

"Mione! It's time to leave before those royal guards regain their consciousness!" Ron warned the bandit leader.

"A minute!" Hermione retorted. Remembering the blonde's question, she looked back up to the blonde, gazing at those ocean blue eyes, and smirked. "You should be afraid because..." her right hand snaked around the blonde's neck and skillfully unclasped the necklace. "We steal from the rich and give to the poor. And this poor woman..." She leaned forward and kissed the blonde, eliciting a moan from the noble. After a few second kiss, she pulled back and grinned triumphantly. "Just robbed you of your riches, my lady." She dangled the golden necklace in front of the blonde and winked at her.

Before the noble could speak, Hermione already jumped off of the noble's lap and dashed away with her merry band, leaving the famed initials at the carriage's door.

 ** _H.J.G_**

 _'Worth the tip indeed.'_ Hermione whispered, touching her tingling lips while reminiscing the memory of the beautiful blonde and the kiss they shared. _'But... will I see you again?'_

 ** _End of flashback._**

"So?" Harry looked at her friend who was clutching her pockets like her life depend on it. The brunette didn't answer him and he just sighed. "I'll tell the others you're having one of your 'I must hide' moments. She's by the castle by the way." He told her friend, pushing himself off the branch and landing on the ground steadily. "And as far as I can remember, her name is Fleur."

Harry just gave her a hint in finding the blonde. With the alibi provided to her, she pulled herself up and jumped to another branch, and another, and another. She was set on finding the blonde before the night ends and she's willing to risk going in the Delacour castle just to see the said blonde noble.

Off to find Fleur.


End file.
